Finding The Fun
by kickstergal
Summary: The squints and Booth attempt a social outing at a carnival, with interesting results.'You know, you didn't suprise me.' BB COMPLETE
1. Finding the Fun

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones. I'm really quite depressed that I don't. One day. When my plan with the flying monkeys and mechanical sharks gets approved funding.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bright lights glittered among colourful tents, as crowds milled.

Laughing, calling, they tested their courage on rides, gorged on candyfloss and popcorn, reaffirming their allegiance to the ritual of fun.

"This is not my idea of fun." Temperance Brennan stated, crossing her arms for emphasis.

"No, sweetie." Angela Montenegro agreed. "But this is a chance to be human for a while. Embrace it."

Angela, her best friend, and guide through the murky world of social discourse and, well, life beyond work.

She nudged Brennan good naturedly.

"Look, two rides, some candyfloss, a game at the clowns, and a walk around the park with the guys, and I will give you my permission to go and do boring stuff. Okay?"

Brennan stared at her friend, calculating.

"One ride."

"Two, but you don't have to do the clowns. You always cheat, anyway."

Brennan laughed, then resigned to the prospect of a wasted evening pursing fun, began to walk to the entrance of the park.

"It's easy to win, Angela. All you have to do is calculate the optimum time to drop the ball to gain maximum points."

Angela studied her friend as she walked toward the lights and the crowds.

Auburn lights flashed in her hair, and despite the determined, always-in-a-hurry gait and the heavy, I'm-going-to-be-as-covered-up-as-humanly-possible coat, Angela knew there was definite potential for Brennan to loosen up a little tonight.

Brennan turned in time to see her best friend quickly wipe an expression of sharp speculation from her face.

She sighed. Angela was plotting. Again.

She hadn't wanted to come, anyway.

When they'd all been given free tickets to this charity carnival, the Jeffersonian being one of the major sponsors, she'd declined.

As Cam had gotten out of it, she'd thought she was entitled to say no as well, anticipating a pleasant evening at home with a good book and some music.

Instead, she'd been coerced into an evening with people she was generally only comfortable with in a working environment. And she'd have to pretend to have fun and smile non-stop so Angela wouldn't worry she wasn't having a good time.

But she was here.

Because Angela had threatened to resign as her best friend if she didn't, and the tiny doubt she might not be kidding had been enough to get her to show up.

And because she wasn't completely incapable of faking having a good time. Probably.

She fixed a smile on her face.

"Come on, Ang, we're missing the noise and the unhygienic mechanical adrenaline generators."

Angela groaned as a voice spoke up behind Brennan,

"They're called rides, Bones."

She turned to see Seeley Booth standing there grinning at her.

"I thought you weren't coming."

He shrugged. "Last minute change of plans."

She grimaced a little. Now she'd have to pretend to Booth, too, and he was even harder to fool than Angela.

"You know, I knew they were called rides. I was being sarcastic."

He shrugged. "I knew that."

"No, you didn't."

He turned that irritating smirk on her, and it occurred to her he was probably trying to get under her skin. As usual, she hadn't seen it until he had her sniping at him.

"Did too, Bones."

She glared at him. "Did not. You're not _that_ good with people."

Booth glared back at her, and she smirked a little as Angela joined them, smiling at Booth.

"Zack, it's my car. That means the radio is off limits."

"'Car' connotes an actual automotive entity, not a death trap that happens to have four tyres and a steering wheel."

"Zack, that statement is an insult to original 1930's mini's everywhere, okay? Not cool. And Eminem does not qualify as sing-along driving music."

"Neither does country rock." Zack muttered as he and Hodgins joined the group.

Angela grinned at Hodgins. "You listen to country rock?"

Hodgins glared at Zack. "No."

Booth clapped at hand on Zacks shoulder as he opened his mouth to speak.

"In the interests of us all not killing each other by the end of the evening, let's not continue this line of discussion, alright there, Sparky?"

Zach shut up, since Booth was now focussed on confiscating the pager Dr Brennan was checking, apparently in the hope there might be a crisis at the lab, and took the opportunity to stick his tongue out at Hodgins.

"Oh, very mature. Sparky."

Angela turned.

"Okay. Listen up. We are going to have fun tonight. We've had a hard couple of cases, so we are going to use this time to relax. Capisce?"

Brennan continued to hide her pager behind her back, glaring mutinously at Booth. Hodgins just grinned at Zach, who glared menacingly back.

She sighed, stuck her fingers in her mouth and gave a piercing whistle.

They all stopped, and stared at her.

"This means no fighting." Hodgins and Zach looked sheepish.

She looked at Booth and Brennan. "And no bickering."

Brennan rolled her eyes and thrust her pager at Booth. He pocketed it, doing his best not to look triumphant.

Angela turned to him, brow raised.

He pulled at his shirt uncomfortably.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Let's go, Scoobies."

He pointed at Brennan. "Velma. You lead."

She stared blankly. "I don't know what that means."

"I thought I was Velma." Zack muttered.

"No. You're Scrappy." Hodgins shot at him.

Booth sighed. "Oh, for the love of-"

"-Sweetie." Angela interrupted, "Why don't you go show Booth how good you are at the clowns, and I will escort Dumb and Dumber over here to the rides. Meet you in an hour?"

Booth jumped into action.

"Let's go, Bones, before I end up having to win Zack a teddy bear."

"I-"

He hauled her away into the crowd before she could finish the protest.

Angela grinned after them, then turned to Zack and Hodgins, smiling at them.

A somewhat more menacing one than she'd bestowed on Booth and Dr Brennan.

Zack and Hodgins looked at each other, then smiled back at her tentatively.

She sighed. Who could fight male social dysfunction?

"Let's go ride some coasters, boys."

**Author's note:** Um. "Clowns" meaning a booth with a few turning plastic clown heads, into whose mouths you put a ball for points. Apparently there is a technique, but I wouldn't know, having never got more than a key ring for my efforts.

What also remains a mystery is why it continues to be my favourite carnival game.

Just in case anyone thought Booth and Bones were accosting actual clowns for prizes.

Does the game of clowns cross cultural divides, countries, and languages? Cool if it does. Saves really bad explanations. 

Chapter two coming soon to a webpage near you. Thanks for reading!


	2. Finding the Optimum Time

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones, and never will. Ever. Can I own an episode? I bags The Girl with the Curl, please. Even just the end scene.

And I just want to say, I'm so crazy happy Bones got picked for a third season… I thought for sure those big wigs in Hollywood would go the Kill Shows that are Really, Really, Massively Good route. So, go Bones! Don't even mind waiting the Millions of Years it will take to come out in NZ. Not even a little…Maybe a little. Writing too much- read the story, it's lots more interesting. Really.

They'd been walking in silence, looking at the games and food stalls, Booth practically inhaling the popcorn he'd gotten.

Then he'd inhaled the popcorn he'd insisted on getting her, too.

He broke the comfortable silence.

"So. Clowns, right, Bones? You know, I used to be pretty good at the old clowns in my day."

She gave him a slow smile. "Really?" She paused, then said nonchalantly, "I could beat you."

He laughed. "No offence, Bones, but games really aren't your thing. Now, if it was, I don't know, Find the Bone, or a chess competition, I'm sure you'd be just great."

She didn't take offence. However, she'd settle for revenge.

"Okay. We'll duck it out. Whoever wins gets to pick the ride."

"It's duke it out, Bones. Not duck. And ride, single?"

"I only consented to one ride. I have an agreement with Angela."

It wasn't lying as much as bending the truth a little, she rationalized. And if she got in trouble, she could always blame Booth, since she picked up this kind of thing from him.

"Okay. You know that's really sad. And you're lying. You stare a little too much when you've got something to hide."

Obviously she had a little work to do in the area of misdirection.

"Okay. Two rides. And it's no sadder than an FBI agent thinking he can beat a forensic anthropologist at clowns."

"Yeah. Cos they totally teach you that at anthropology school."

She just smirked as they approached the clown stall.

"Okay Bones, just watch the master at work, here, alright?"

"Oh, I'm watching. Master."

He glanced at her.

"Two jokes in one night, Bones. Better be careful, you don't want to over do it."

"Just drop your balls, Booth."

He looked at her with the expression that she'd come to understand meant she'd said something that was just too easy to mock. She wasn't sure what she'd said.

"Hurry up, Booth. Beat me." She looked at him challengingly, getting that same rush she always did-when he looked back at her with the same expression, each of them in contest and enjoying it.

"Okay, Bones, here we go."

She watched, fighting not to smile as he put the balls in the clowns' mouths at exactly the wrong times.

He ended up with a stuffed teddy bear approximately the same size as her forearm.

Booth grinned at her triumphantly, shaking the bear at her.

"Don't think you're gonna get this, Bones, when you get a worse score than me. Wouldn't want you to throw up on it when I make you go on the Megatron."

She shrugged.

"Give it to Parker. I'm going to win that one." She pointed to a huge toy gorilla sitting perched above all the other toys

He narrowed his eyes at her in that way that made her stomach tighten involuntarily, no matter how many times he nailed her with it.

"Something you're not telling me, Bones?"

She blinked innocently at him.

"I'm very good with figures, reaction times, rates of speed and movement, Booth. You knew that already."

With that she handed some money to the vendor and five balls dropped into the slot.

Picking one up, she deliberately smirked at Booth, then studied the moving clown's head, dropping the ball into the slot.

"Huh. Fifty points. Lucky shot." Booth muttered behind her.

"I don't think so Booth."

He glared at her and she raised her brows at him, shocked to discover she was actually having a good time.

But then she usually did, with Booth. When he wasn't driving her completely crazy, and second guessing her qualified opinions with nothing more than his _gut_.

She sunk another ball and cheered when it joined the first one on the rack.

"Gee, that makes one hundred. Booth, how much do I need for the gorilla?"

He muttered something.

She grinned up into his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

He glared down at her, then brought his face even closer, smiling wickedly as her eyes widened, just a little, and her smile faltered.

"Two hundred. And I'm so going to make you pay for this."

Her mouth dropped open to protest. Then she snapped it closed, snatched up another ball, and sunk it to get…eighty points. Damn him.

She met Booth's amused gaze. "You know, this game takes skill and concentration. Concentrating on something else, there, Bones? Say, me?"

She looked like she was going to drag him backwards through a wall, so he changed tactics.

"Brennan now needs to get two tens. The most difficult to achieve. Can she do it, ladies and gentlemen? I don't think so!"

She frowned. "Who are you talking to?"

He sighed." Bones, it's sports narration. You must have-" He gave up as she continued to look confused. "You know what, doesn't matter. Go. Play on."

Brennan turned to the board. Trying to ignore the fact that Booth was crowded against her, she sunk another ball.

"Ten points!" The vendor cried.

Booth glared at him.

"Right. War tactics, Bones." He ran a hand down her am.

She pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you."

She laughed. "Booth, I've worked in war zones, political hot spots, had guns fired overhead, been both flooded and buried alive, and still haven't lost my concentration. What are you planning to do? Shoot me?"

He glowered at her. "I was thinking about it."

She smirked and picked up the final ball. She studied the movements of the clown, breathing deeply. She watched for the right time, reached out, and was about to sink it, when she felt her hair being brushed away from her neck.

"Booth."

"Concentrate, Bones. War zones, remember? How am I distracting after that?" He teased.

"Oooh." She was mad at herself, unable to ignore the tingling sensation of Booth pulling her hair gently. She could feel it all the way down her spine.

Taking a deep breath, she tried again.

And just before she let go of the ball, she felt a light finger tracing a path down the nape of her neck.

"Booth!" She whirled, glaring at him, deciding to ignore the fact her voice had gotten huskier, and her knees felt like they were going to collapse.

"Bones?" He said mildly. As if she hadn't looked so damned sexy concentrating so hard on a kid's game. As if he didn't want to rip that stupid heavy coat off her and make her forget her own name. Kiss her until he lost himself as well.

But he wouldn't do that, without consent. And if he read the confusion in her eyes, and the slight panic, he'd do more harm than good, if he kept this up.

"Okay, Bones. Take your shot. No funny stuff, I promise." He backed away, hands held up.

She turned, but she couldn't concentrate, with her heart jumping and her coat suddenly feeling far too heavy for the heat of the night.

She spun back, and thrust the ball at him.

"You do it."

"It's your turn, Bones."

"You do it." She insisted. "Ill-I'll tell you when."

"Okay." Watching her, he gently took the ball from her grasp, vaguely amused as her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink.

Standing behind him, she found her concentration was hugely improved. She leaned closer, and studied the clown.

"Okay, wait for it. Wait for it. Now!" She cheered as the ball ran through to the ten point marker.

"We won!" Ecstatic, she laughed up at him ,her eyes glowing.

He just looked at her, an odd expression on his face.

Her laughter faded. "What?"

He blinked, his expression clearing. "Oh, you know, I just feel kind of bad I just ended up with this."

He held up the teddy bear.

She studied him as the vendor handed her the giant stuffed toy.

"You can have the gorilla."

"Nah, Bones, you earned that fair and square. I'm very surprised. But you know," He wagged a finger at her, "I'm gonna surprise you back if it takes me all night to do it. Gotta keep the ego intact, after all."

She smirked at him, relieved that things seemed to be back on firm ground between them. A little disappointed, too, but too scared to look deeper into why that was.

"It's alright, Booth, you're still a man."

"Thanks, Bones, that's real nice."

"I don't see your masculinity as diminished in any way."

'Pick a ride, Bones."

"It's perfectly normal for an alpha male to feel somewhat-"

He made a kind of exasperated growl deep in his throat. "-Bones. Choose. A ride."

She pointed, closing her eyes briefly at the feeling of enjoyment as he slid an arm around her waist to guide her through the crowd.

"That one."

He groaned. "Oh, man."

**Author's note: **I don't know what a Megatron is. Use your imagination. It probably involves a lot of adrenaline generating, however. Have a lovely day, and thanks for reading! Coming up- Hodgela! Little bit. And, later, that burning question…will Booth and Bones ever get together? Keep reading to find out- final chapters up soon. Ish. 


	3. Finding Angela

Angela stood in the arcade, watching two grown men deteriorate into five year olds.

It was fascinating, on one hand.

They'd worked their way through the crowd as adults. They'd obtained ice creams with their IQ's fully intact.

Hodgins had wiped ice cream from her nose in a very man-like gesture, earning him extra cuteness points, and she was escorted gallantly by Zack over a puddle of coke on the floor, despite Zack stepping in said puddle himself.

But as soon as they'd stepped into the arcade, the guys had dissolved into a bickering, competing pair of idiots. And she had no one to blame but herself, for suggesting it.

So it was fascinating, for about five minutes.

Then it became annoying.

"Guys-can we-"

"Zack! That was _such_ a sissy move!"

"Well, if you'd give me more room-"

"-Nuh-uh, sparky, all's fair in war and arcade games."

She tried again.

"Boys, now, play nice-"

"-Hodgins! You blew up my car!"

"That's. The whole. Point."

She gave up. She wasn't _anyone's_ mother.

She reviewed her options, scanning the room. She spotted a cute guy at the money exchange counter, and, leaving the guys to their mutual insanity, sauntered over.

"Hi. Fancy a game of foosball?"

Hodgins was the second to notice Angela's defection.

He nudged Zack, who was intent on killing both himself and Hodgins' warriors in an amazing display of ineptitude.

"Where'd Angela go?"

'She's trying to mate with that guy over there. With the abnormally large muscles and symmetrical facial structure."

Hodgins' head whipped around.

Angela was practical lying on the foosball table, in full female on-the-prowl mode, laughing at something GI Joe said.

"Oh, for the love of-"

"That is an expression frequently used by Booth. Usually to do with us. " Zack offered.

"Yeah, well, this time it's pissed off bug guy."

He marched over to the table and tapped Angela on the shoulder.

She straightened lazily, knowing full well who it was, and congratulating herself on the fact it had only taken five and a half minutes to get him over here.

"Yes?"

He studied her.

During the past few months he'd come to know her more than she thought he did. There was the careful expression of indifference; classic carefree Angela. But he thought he saw a swirl of anger in her brown eyes, and underneath the anger, hurt.

So he resisted the urge to beat his chest and throw her over his shoulder. Barely.

"Zack and I have finished on the games. Would you like to pick what's next before we meet Booth and Dr Brennan?"

She smiled at him, and looked over to GI Joe.

Hodgins fists tightened at his sides, and GI Joe winked at him.

Wait. _Winked?_

"It was nice to meet you, Josh. Good luck with your boyfriend, okay? He'll come around."

Josh blew her a kiss as she grabbed a dumbfounded Hodgins and strolled away, Zack trailing behind.

"So, Hodgy, how do you feel about the Tunnel of Love?"

Behind them, Zack, understanding perfectly that Hodgins would kill him if he raised any objections, muttered very, very quietly, "Oh, man."

**Author's note:** I dedicate this chapter to every girl who's ever lost her boyfriend to arcade games. I mean, one could_ learn_ arcade games to enhance bonding and understanding of said games…but it's so much easier to make 'em work for one's affections. If you find any Zach's, as opposed to Zack- I tried to get them all, and also to learn how to spell it. I really, really did. Have a great day, and thanks for reading!


	4. Finding the question

They were sitting over the fairground, the lights winking and people screaming with laughter on the rides below them.

Neither noticed. They were each too focussed on the other to take note of the view.

They were sitting very far above the ground, and had been for the last fifteen minutes.

The Ferris wheel had become stuck just as they'd reached the top.

Hence, they'd been bickering for the last ten minutes.

It was almost mathematical, how Brennan could predict Booth would presently say something to aggravate her. At least she knew it was coming.

"You know, Bones. This is all your fault."

Her jaw dropped at this. So much for forewarned being forearmed.

"That is a _blatant_ lie."

"I don't think so."

"Just because you have issues with clowns does not mean you can use them as an excuse when you don't win a competition."

He snorted, and shifted on the seat to face her. "Okay, massive leap there, Bones."

"Then why is this my fault?"

"Because you picked the Ferris wheel, and now we're going to be stuck here the rest of the night. Good job."

"I could not possibly have known the Ferris wheel would get stuck-"

"- And hey, what do you mean, issues with clowns? I do _not_ have issues with clowns."

She glared at him. "You shot one."

"Yeah, but that was an outlet for other issues, not an expression of hatred for the clown in question, Bones. Also, not a real clown."

She raised her brows at him. "Well, obviously you chose that symbol to shoot at because of some subconscious need. Probably dating back to your childhood, when most phobias begin."

He stared at her, then looked heavenward, presumably for some sort of guidance.

"Oh, great, I have a phobia now? Bones, what is it with you and putting everyone in a box? You can't just tie everyone up in neat little packages, you know? People are very complicated beings."

"You're being very defensive about this."

"Well, ha, _you're_ the one spouting all the psychological nonsense, here. Not me."

"I am not using psychology."

"Yeah, you are, and can we please just enjoy the view here, Bones? We're gonna be up here a while, we may as well take in the scenery."

"You started it."

He just stared below, at the other rides.

She huffed. "Fine."

He glanced back at her. "Good."

"Great."

He thought a moment, unexpectedly breaking into that cocky grin. "Wonderful."

She refused to smile back. "Ecstatic."

"Fabulous."

"Grand." He was watching her, to see if she'd break into a smile. She wouldn't. Wouldn't.

"Genius."

She blinked at him. "You can't use genius. It's not a word that generally indicates approval. "

He smirked at her. "Yeah, but you just said more than one word. So I win."

She shrugged. "We weren't competing."

"Yes, we were."

Her mouth twitched. "No, we weren't."

He winked at her. "Ah, the classic cry of the defeated."

She couldn't stop a smile forming, and he grinned at her in triumph.

"Okay, Bones. Truce?"

She sighed, philosophical. She usually forgave him sooner, rather than later, anyway. That was the pattern.

"Okay."

Booth eyed her, then, satisfied she meant it, scooted a little closer.

"So, I never would have picked you for a Ferris wheel kinda gal, Bones."

"I don't especially like them."

He sounded like he was speaking through gritted teeth. But politely.

"Then, would you care to explain to me why we are stuck up here, helpless, on a ride you have no _especial_ feelings for. Just so I can get a clear picture."

She looked at him, measuring, then glanced away.

"You'll laugh at me."

He shrugged, and reached out to tug on a strand of hair falling over her shoulder.

"Hey, you always laugh at me for not knowing the names of all the bones I bring you. It'll be a nice change of pace."

She batted his hand away, ignoring the jolt of pleasure she'd felt when he'd touched her. She never laughed at him. Well, mostly never did. Mainly with Hodgins or Zack, when he couldn't hear her and start plotting revenge.

But she understood he was trying to make her comfortable, get her to open up. It didn't take him long, anymore.

She sighed. "I just…it's peaceful, up here. I've never liked crowds, and I hate having to navigate through a maze of rides and stalls. I hate not knowing where I am. So when I was younger, I used to take this ride. So I could memorise the park. So I knew everything."

"You got on by yourself." As usual, he'd picked up the words beneath the words, the ones she generally didn't speak or even acknowledge. It didn't mean she was used to it, though.

She at looked him, defensive.

"Well, I didn't really have any friends. People pretty much thought I was…odd, anyway, and when my parents disappeared…" She trailed off, then shook her head, her mouth quirked in a half smile, remembering.

"They used to make Russ and his cronies take me. I'd protest, and he'd protest, and my Dad would say, you have to look out for her. That's what families do. And then Russ'd shut up." She took a deep breath, tried to smile, then failing, looked away, at the crowds below.

"I always ended up alone, anyway. It just…seemed to work better."

Booth was silent, but she could feel him, watching her.

She closed her eyes, remembering the sadness she'd felt, being a teenager alone at a fairground. Remembered walking through crowds of people and feeling so completely alone.

Remembered wishing she had someone; a person to walk beside her.

Someone fully, one hundred percent hers, not Russ or one of his friends taking pity on her.

Booth cleared his throat, and she looked back at him.

"You're not alone, now, Temperance."

She met his gaze steadily, trusting the emotion she saw in his eyes. Here was someone who saw her for who she was, and wasn't deterred in the slightest by what they saw. She was grateful, for that.

"No, I'm not." She agreed, punching him lightly on the arm, breaking the tension before it turned into something she wasn't sure she was ready for. At least not yet.

He smiled at her, then exhaled deeply, looking back at the stars.

"You ever wish things were different, Bones?"

"I don't know what you mean." But she sure as hell suspected.

He looked at her, seeing too much, as always. "You know what? Just forget it."

"What?" Perversely, now she wanted to know. Completely illogical, and yet perfectly normal, when you factored Booth into the equation.

"Nothing, okay Bones? Drop it." He shifted uncomfortably, causing the chair to rock.

"Don't do that." She gripped the side of the chair. Just because she liked the view didn't mean she wanted to plummet to her untimely death. Knowing, in detail, every single way her bones could break from this height did not enhance the prospect.

"Scared, Bones?" He rocked the chair a little more, watching her, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"No." She said firmly, glaring at him as she gripped the chair tighter.

He rocked the chair harder.

"Booth!"

The fear in her eyes made him stop. He reached out and brushed his hand along her cheek as the chair slowed.

"It's okay, Bones. I'd never let anything happen to you, you know that."

She nodded, savouring the warmth of his hand on her face. It was starting to get cold.

"I know. It's just a little hard to remember when your partner's trying to kill you."

"I wasn't trying to kill you, Bones. Loosen up, huh?"

"Hey. When your headstone reads 'Cause of Death: My Partner Was an Idiot', then we'll talk."

"That's not funny, Bones."

"I wasn't joking, Booth."

But she smiled at him as she pulled her coat tighter, anyway.

He laughed, sliding across the seat to pull her into his side.

"Cold up here, huh?"

"Yeah." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

She did that a lot now, going home after a late case, or when he coerced her into watching a movie with him. She had to admit, she knew what a few things meant, now, although the whole Velma thing remained a mystery.

Sometimes, as she was falling asleep, he'd shift and his arm would come around her, and she'd feel so…safe. It was hard to admit, how safe she felt.

They sat there in silence, and she looked up at the stars, contemplating how out of the billions of choices, if you chose to focus on that one special cluster, that one possibility of guidance out of the darkness, you could find your way home.

His hand stroked her shoulder, lightly, and she relaxed as his warmth seeped into her bones.

She tapped his hand and looked at him, looking at her.

"So, what did you mean, different?"

**Authors note:**

Wow, how good am I? My hands are maimed and bloody from typing so much in one day. Not actually because I wrote that much. More because I'm not especially good/fast at typing. Next chapter…Following the pattern, should be the squints, but I really want to finish up with Booth and Brennan- I'm a victim of suspense…of my own making. It's so, so sad. Oh, well. Have a lovely week guys. Oh, and thanks to everyone reading and reviewing- your comments completely make my day, so I appreciate it! And thank you to **squint-squad**, who made the most excellent point that Booth shot a clown, which was just…so cool.


	5. Finding the answer

"So, what did you mean, different?"

"Jeez, you're like a dog with a bone, Bones."

"I don't know what that means. Are you calling me a dog because-"  
"-Okay, take two on that one- you're like a forensic anthropologist with a bone. Think about it."

She did. Mostly. If she wanted to be completely honest with herself, once or twice she thought about the sensation of his chest moving up and down against her side.

"Oh, you mean I persist until I find the answer. I analyse what's given to me and if I'm not satisfied, I keep searching until I find an answer that fits. Why didn't you just say that?"

Booth's ribcage expanded quickly, then contracted very slowly. She assumed that was all the reply she was going to get.  
"So," She tapped his hand again. "What did you mean before?"

"No comment."

"That is so unfair. We should, as partners, be able to tell each other anything."

"In theory."

She shrugged. "Much theory is based on practical application."

"Really."

"Yes, it's a commonly known fact-"

"-I don't actually care, Bones, I was doing that thing people do where they try to be polite."

"Well, you're not very good at it."

He grinned and poked her in the side, making her jump and earning him a scowl.

"Yeah, I am, but I don't have to pretend with you, Bones. We're partners."

"So you can use the 'we're partners' line of reasoning and I can't?"

He pointed at her, warningly. "That is it. Any more out of you and I am _not_ letting you watch any more interrogations."

She ignored both the warning and the pointing finger. "Booth-"

The ride started moving with a jolt, and she clutched at him for a moment as the chair jerked.

Then she remembered she was getting nothing out of Booth tonight.

Generally she didn't have to work this hard, although usually she used logic and reasoning to get what she wanted. If she could make him laugh, it was a good sign, too.

But he sat there, jaw determinedly set, hiding something from her. His partner.

She was upset, and not entirely sure why. Just certain that he was covering up information he didn't trust her with. That stung, after everything she'd been through with him. After everything he'd been through with _her_.

He sighed as the chair came to a halt on the platform.

"Ah, back to civilization. Wanna go shoot ducks, Bones? On second thought, you and guns. Let's go throw ourselves out a window instead."

Getting off, she stalked towards the candyfloss, not answering. Let him figure it out.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Bones, it was a joke, remember that comical arrangement of words thing we-" He trailed off, studying her.

Eight seconds. He was good. Booth let go of her arm as they stopped in the crowd, creating an island in the chaos of the fair.

He studied her, and she knew he saw the hurt, the anger. He always saw _her_, no matter how she tried to hide or what walls she put up.

It had started out as highly annoying and had lessened somewhat to vaguely exasperating, now. She knew this was because they had developed a very close, highly complex relationship. She just wasn't sure what to do with that realization.

He let out a deep breath, and glanced heavenward. She would have thought it was a prayer for strength to deal with her, except he suddenly looked…intense.

She couldn't catch her breath. He stepped towards her, and she had the urge to run. Except her feet seemed to be glued to the ground.

"Okay, Bones."

He deliberately pulled her closer; until she could see the conflict and…something else play over his face. Wait. She had seen that look, on other men, but on Booth, seeing that wanting, passionate look play over his face… it was…it was…

The he kissed her, and everything fell away.

The crowd, the lights, the thoughts circling and twisting in her head, they all faded away, until there was only him, and the feel of his mouth on hers.

Then he pulled away, and she just managed to stop herself protesting as that delicious feeling of rightness, of being lost and found at exactly the same time, slid away.

She put her hand over her mouth, staring at him, tasting him still on her lips.

He eyed her uncertainly, searching her face.

Then it clicked. "_That's_ what you meant? Different?"

He threw up his hands, commenting to no one in particular. "_Now_ she gets it."

"Well, you have to admit, it was pretty much out of nowhere…"

He stepped back towards her, and she trailed off, suddenly very aware how sexy his mouth was, and how much shorter she was in comparison to him. And how her coat was definitely far too warm for the season.

"Look, Bones, I just…I can't be afraid, anymore. Since everything with Epps, and Gordon Gordon said…well, Sully left."  
He looked at her, hopeful, expectant.

Despite the fact he wielded the newly discovered power to make her knees turn to jello, and despite the fact she knew Booth to be a man to use every weapon at his disposal, she couldn't resist goading him.

She smirked at him. "Booth, you need about eighteen more words to make that a coherent sentence."

He looked annoyed, now. That was good. Better, even.

She could deal with annoyed Booth.

Alluring, kissable, touchable Booth she was having a little trouble processing.

"Bones, for the love of god, can you just-" He suddenly broke off, then threw up his hands in the gesture he generally used for conceding defeat.

She wasn't sure why.

"-React exactly the way you normally would if I wasn't making any sense."

She wasn't in trouble. She supposed she was relieved, although she had no emotional sentiments to back that theory up since most of her feelings were currently tied up in wondering if he would kiss her again.

"Bones, there are some things that are unique, and special, and completely annoying, and always have got to be right about everything, and have to make some comment about my driving every single time we-"

She began to bristle, so he changed tone, as well as tack, to be safe.

"And this thing, this_ person_-she pulls me up when I need to be a cop, and she pulls me up when I don't need to see the world from a Ranger's view, or an FBI agent's standpoint."

He was looking at her, and she forgot the crowds she disliked so much.

There was only him, standing there, telling her this. Giving her this.

And she's funny, and smart, and I would fight for her, with every fibre of my being, every breath in my body, to keep her safe. And I love her."

She kept staring at him. Analysing. Trying so hard to analyse, as half-thoughts and repressed hopes flickered through her mind. Parts of conversations.

The way they bickered, and the way each protected the other, so fiercely, so deeply. The way he caught her up in a look sometimes, and she could feel the air pulse.

The way he felt when they danced, and the way his hand would find her back, to guide her out of a room. All the pieces fitting together to make a whole. Or they would, if she could find the right answer.

"Bones? You did know I was talking about you, right?"

"Why, Booth? Why do you love me?" She knew, down to the marrow of her bones, that he loved her. She'd known, deep down inside, forever. But she needed the words, with the hunger of one who has learned not to trust on emotion alone.

He half-smiled, then looked seriously into her eyes, understanding her request, needing to say it aloud. He would speak this time, and regret all the other times he should have told her, and wouldn't. Couldn't.

"Why, Bones? Because you make perfect sense to me. Because I know you better than I know myself. Because you're the light that guides me home after I'm so lost in darkness I can't even see the line between right and wrong."

He smirked at her, suddenly. "Because you do that weird thing with your mouth when you're thinking. Because you are the truest person I know, even when that means making others uncomfortable. And because you haven't seen one movie that was made in the last decade."

He gestured behind them as they stood in the light cast by the rides.  
"Because you ride Ferris Wheels and excel at children's carnival games."

He smiled at her, and gave a slight shrug, as if the answer was simple. And the answer he gave was beautiful in its simplicity.

"Because it's you, Bones."

She kept staring. And considered. Found the answer.

She nodded at him, firmly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

They stood looking at each other, as the fairground spun and glittered around them.

Then, without conscious thought, they moved, and met.

Booth pulled her close, and proceeded to obliterate every coherent thought from her mind, until she sunk into him, drowning, intending never to surface from the sensation of his mouth on hers.

"Bones?" Booth said into her mouth, between kisses.

She dragged her eyes open, trying to remember why that word sounded so familiar. Her mind, her sword and her shield for so long, was simply refusing to work.

Bones. She was Bones.

'Mmm-ngh."

"Bones." He looked at her, head cocked. "Really bad time to bring this up, but…why?"

She smiled at him, understanding, and for the second consecutive time this evening, knowing the answer.

"Because it's you, Booth."

He seemed a little taken aback, but recovered quickly, his smile blooming wickedly, and she made a mental note to tell him to stop doing that because it made her stomach tighten completely of its own accord. Then he kissed her, and every mental note she'd ever made was forgotten.

"Hope you don't have any other plans tonight, Bones, because you're gonna be here a while."

**Author's Note:** Succumbed. Had to do it. Could not write squint stuff when Brennan and Booth were waiting for me to write them together, goshdarnit. Hope you liked.

Next chapter- Angela, Zach and Hodgins finally get a look-in. Yay! And the aftermath of The Kiss. Es. Kisses.

Thanks again to all those fabulous people who read and review- particularly those have reviewed several times- your continued support is just…Sighs very happily, conveying a general sense of accomplishment and all-is-right-ness with the world…ness. Ciao guys, and have a great week!


	6. Finding the couple

DISCLAIMER: These have been few and far between for this story- but for every chapter the sentiment remains the same- don't own Bones. Would like to, but plan with the flying monkeys still needs a permit.

Oh, also, someone asked about Scoobies refs- yes completely intentional- the math being DB equals Buffy plus Angel, Buffy plus Angel equals Scoobies, DB plus ED equals Bones, therefore Bones equals Scoobies, at least for the purpose of this story.

Couldn't figure out characters, though, although I definitely think Brennan n' BoothShag n' Scoob, as the heart of the piece, even though Brennan has the Velma vibe going on. Feel free to have an opinion. Moving on…now.

Angela swanned through the crowds to meet Brennan, a very satisfied-looking Hodgins and a sulky-looking Zack in tow.

"Past your bed time, Zakky-boy?"

"Anyone having to watch your mating technique would fall straight to sleep, Hodgins."

"Ouch, burn! That was a good one."

"Thank you."

Angela shook her head and looked heavenward.

"Boys will be boys."

Then she stopped dead.

Hodgins ran into her.

Zack ran into Hodgins.

"Angela, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_Yes! Finally._

"Angela." Hodgins put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She snapped out of it.

"You know, guys, I've just remembered, Brennan phoned earlier and said she has a case. Booth went with her. So, uh, let's grab a coffee, huh?"

She hurried away, two confused squints trailing after her.

She couldn't resist sneaking a peek over her shoulder, towards a pool of light cast by the lights of the Ferris wheel.

There, completely oblivious to the crowds she hated and the noise of the fairground, stood Brennan, wrapped in Booth's arms.

As Angela watched, Booth brushed a strand of hair away from Brennan's face, grinned, and murmured something in her ear, making Brennan whack him on the arm, then stretch up to kiss him in such a way that even Angela, several metres away, felt the heat.

Angela grinned to herself and turned away, anticipating the grilling she was going to give her best friend tomorrow.

"Chaos, hope, and love. I'm always right."

Brennan pulled back, panting.

"You know, you didn't surprise me."

Booth eyed her, vaguely amused that she could still form sentences when he was desperately trying to hold onto the thought that they were in a public place right now.

"What?"

"You said you would surprise me tonight. I wasn't surprised."

"Bones, you seemed pretty surprised."

"Maybe a little taken aback. Not surprised."

He brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear, grinning wickedly as her eyes fluttered closed for a second.

"Taken aback, surprised, same thing. Anyway, who says that I was trying to surprise you?"

"I just thought, since you had said that work relationships weren't viable, that you were going for the shock angle. But I knew you didn't mean it."

He shook his head, resigned to the fact that talking was now the favoured activity.

"You did, huh?"

"Yes. I know you, Booth. Maybe you meant it with other women. Not with me."

He was watching her mouth, but reluctantly tore his gaze away and looked her in the eyes.

"Not with you? Why?"

She smiled. "Because our partnership goes deeper than that. Because I knew you didn't see me in that way. Because we work on a different level than just co-workers. Because you care about me. Because I care about you."

He studied her, a little shocked, a lot pleased at her perception, then, as she smirked at him, pleased with herself, decided it was time this conversation stopped being verbal and became physical.

He shook his head at her.

"You might be right, Bones, but that's not all of it."

She looked interested. "Then what?"

He leaned forward s he was speaking directly into the shell of her ear.

"You annoy me far too much to ever be just someone I work with."

She huffed in irritation, then as his hands slid under the coat that had somehow become undone in the last few minutes, whacked him on the arm, trying to pull away.

But then his fingers started to trace a pattern on the base of her spine, and she felt herself slowly melting.

Smothering a grin as her hands clenched convulsively on his jacket, he murmured in her ear, taking the opportunity to bite her earlobe.

"So, Bones, what are we gonna do for the rest of the evening? Suggestions?"

She drew back a little to look at him, annoyance and lust mingling in her eyes.

He kept his expression neutral, fighting not to smile at the small shudder his hands produced as they slid slowly under the hem of her shirt.  
"Fine."

She sighed in exasperation, like she was doing him a favour, and stretched up to kiss him, making a small, sighing sound low in her throat as he tangled a hand in her hair and deepened the kiss.

He could get used to that sound. He was already anticipating making her do it again.

"So, Bones, wanna go back on the Ferris wheel?"

Now she was the one looking at his mouth, trying to figure out the reason he was bringing up a ride he obviously disliked when he was supposed to be kissing her.

"I thought you hated the Ferris wheel."

In response he leaned forward again and whispered in her ear, then eased back, grinning wickedly at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't think you could do that on a Ferris wheel."

He laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his side as they started back to the ride.

"Let's find out."

**Author's note:** Aw. The End. No more carnivals except if they do it in the show, in which case I bags writing it. Okay, just watched the end of The Man in the Cell, and Brennan really didn't seem to care that Booth was cutting off pretty much all possibility of a relationship- so I wanted to write it like, she knew, subconsciously, she was different- therefore not in Booth's little group of people he won't date. Plus, he really wasn't all that convincing, like, he didn't believe what he was saying, himself. I'm reading like, far (squared to the power of six) too much into this, aren't I? That was the reasoning for the conversation in this chapter, anyway. Moving on, hope you liked the story, thanks a million to all readers and thanks a million and one to all reviewers- you rock, and have a fantastic week!


End file.
